Cliodna Belrose
Cliodna Belrose is a graduate of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, class of 2084. She's the niece of Camelia Belrose, former Madame Malkins Assistant. Background *Cliodna was born to English single mother Ester Belrose on the summer of 2067. Ester was in a long-term relationship with American wizard, Edgar Shusterman, whom she met during her stay in the U.S. with her mother Madeleine Belrose. The unmarried couple ended up having another girl before they both broke up and tried to keep their relationship neutral and quiet. *The Belrose family comes from a France heritage. Madeleine, the grandmother, moved to England with her boyfriend to get married. It took them seven more years before they finally resolved all their problems and were declared husband and wife. Camelia and Ester were born soon after the wedding, and the dad died during an unfortunate floo network incident. He left the widow and her two daughters a small clothing shop which turned to be a big hit in the U.S. with the right connections that Madeleine sought in order to broaden the business. *Now the Belroses have their own shop in Ambleside town, where they live in one big house, and it's called Havelock Bastion. *Cliodna moved in with her family in Ambleside upon her birth to a baby boy, Ilya Belrose. The father was a fellow dancer in the Russian Ballet group who did not want anything to do with a baby at this stage. Cliodna decided to raise the boy on her own and not to get rid of him ever since the first few months of her pregnancy. Her grandmother objected fiercely but eventually the entire family supported her. Education Beauxbatons Academy of Magic * Cliodna finished her study in Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in 2083-2084. She's excelled in Dramatic Arts winning multiple International contests for Amateurs in gymnastics and ballet for her school. * She was offered a scholarship to continue her dance studies at WADA, in July 2084. Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts * Cleo's finished her WADA study, specialized in Ballet and Dance Performance on Sept, 2087. Career * Wizardry London Theater; ballet coach for children aged 5-7. (2085-2086) * Wizardry Miroslava Theater; Manager assistant, and professional dancer (2086-2088). * Wizardry Miroslava Theater; Choreographer & professional ballerina (2088-2089). * Pregnancy with Unnamed young Veela; Giving birth to a healthy, beautiful baby boy named Ilya on the 20th of April, 2089. * Wizardry London Theater; Junior Ballet Director (present). Personality * Fashionatic: Cliodna is her mother's daughter. She's a fashion fanatic, her one and only addiction in life is clothes, it stems from Cleo's obsession with pleasing people. * Socially Awkward: The desire to please people leaves Cleo extremely shy and timid when it comes to human interaction. * Easily Swayed: If decisiveness had an opposite word, it would be Cliodna. She's not a decision maker, people usually make decisions for her. * Kind: It's easily spotted that the blonde has an ever so kind and loving heart, even to those who harm her. * Artistic: You can see it in the way she dances on stage that she has a strong, talented sense of art. She loves it and finds herself in it. Family Love Life *First kiss: Marcus Orion Branxton *Boyfriend: a short-lived relationship during her seventh year in Beauxbatons with a gymnast boy. (unidentified) *Multiple unidentified Russian guys during her post-Hogwarts years in Russia. *A half-veela ballet professional and the father of her son, they have not had a relationship outside of work except of one celebratory night that resulted in her pregnancy. Friends * ‏Astrid Emerson * Alexa Cambridge * Cassia Somerlad * Claire Rosseau * Clement Belrose (also far cousin) * Lotus Wisteria * Marcus Orion Branxton * Isidora Stark Category:Characters Category:Pureblood Category:Beauxbatons Category:Class of 2084 Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:WADA